Ses petits soldats de plomb
by Aledane
Summary: Keith pense un peu à ces gosses comme les mioches qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir. Savoir qu'il les prépare à mourir pour la cause de l'Humanité n'en devient que plus atroce.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un petit texte sur un personnage très secondaire de l'anime. Parce que j'aime les personnages secondaires.**

* * *

 **Ses petits soldats de plomb**

* * *

La cloche sonne, comme toujours à ce moment de la soirée. C'est le couvre-feu : l'heure à laquelle les recrues rentrent dans leurs baraquements et ferment la porte sur la nuit noire et les peurs qu'ils ont encore, du haut de leurs seize ans. On entend encore quelques rires et puis des chuchotements qui finissent par s'éteindre en même temps que les chandelles.

Pour Keith, c'est l'heure où sa mémoire se rappelle à lui. L'heure où les visages se mettent à danser, parfois durs, parfois apeurés, toujours juvéniles, avec toujours ce même uniforme à la veste brune et aux sangles impeccablement serrées.

Des recrues, il en a vu passer, en trente ans de service. Des filles et des garçons, des grandes gueules et des têtes à claques, des petits bourges et des mioches des rues, des gamins pleins d'espoir et d'envie de bien faire. Ils sont tous pareils, dans leur diversité : essayant de se tenir droits dans leurs bottes, le regard fixé au loin vers un avenir qu'ils espèrent meilleur et jeunes, si jeunes...

Keith se souvient de la plupart des visages. Mais les noms, c'est une autre histoire. Les noms s'embrouillent, se vident de sens et perdent toute sonorité. Ils n'ont pas cette obstination qu'ont les visages à se graver dans votre esprit, ni la persistance des yeux des morts quand il s'agit de vous fixer depuis l'autre rive.

Depuis qu'il a quitté son poste de commandant, Keith n'a plus jamais vu aucune de ses recrues mourir au combat. Plus jamais. Il y a eu quelques accidents lors des formations, mais ces morts-là n'ont pas la dureté de celles des héros de dix-huit ans qui reviennent en morceaux de leur première bataille. Non, Keith n'en a plus jamais vu aucun mourir, et tant mieux parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il garde un souvenir trop frais de la dernière fois où il a vu gicler le sang de ses camarades, cette fois où la terreur a dévasté ses poumons pour faire exploser un cri aux allures de sanglot.

(Et pourtant, la vraie terreur était venue après. La vraie terreur, ça avait été une tête écorchée dépassant du haut du mur. Mais cette histoire-là n'était plus la sienne)

Non, il ne les voit pas mourir. Il les entraîne. Il les forme. Il les polit jusqu'à ce que leur chair durcisse comme du plomb, leur apprend ce qui a de la valeur dans ce qu'il sait, et s'il les bouscule un peu trop alors tant pis. Le monde les bousculera encore plus fort, donc autant leur donner un avant-goût pour essayer de gâcher le goût amer de la surprise.

À chaque fois, il espère que ça suffise. Sauf que pour cent qui s'en vont, c'est un seul qui revient. Il se rappelle sa première année, ses premiers élèves. Trois-cent-soixante-six gosses. Vingt-neuf sont encore en vie et la plupart a du mal à dormir la nuit.

Du temps où il commandait le bataillon d'exploration, les recrues étaient moins nombreuses. Les gens avaient perdu toute envie de sortir des murs depuis bien longtemps. L'armée était presque méprisée. Ça avait été des années dures mais ça valait tout de même mieux que le retour de l'horreur qui avait suivi.

Keith n'est pas un tacticien. Il sait hurler des ordres sur le champs de bataille, défendre sa vie quand il le faut et tenir le coup au milieu de l'Enfer, mais il ne sait pas échafauder de plans brillants ni envoyer des soldats à la mort sans sourciller. Alors il avait passé la main à des personnes plus compétentes, plus adaptées à leur nouvelle réalité.

Parmi elles, deux garçons. Un grand blond déjà bien malin pour son âge et un petit brun aux yeux de pierre. Un commandant en chef et un capitaine d'escouade.

(Il est fier de ses anciens subordonnés, bien sûr. Mais il aurait aimé qu'Erwin ne perde pas ses idéaux en route et que Levi ne s'arrête pas de rire)

Keith a le coeur comme une pierre quand il pense à ces gamins. _Ses_ gamins. Ses petits soldats de plombs, trop jeunes pour tant de choses, qu'on envoie au casse-pipe avec leurs peurs enfantines et les armes qu'on veut bien leur donner. Il aimerait les préserver mais ça fait trente ans qu'il sait qu'il ne peut sauver personne.

Et les petits soldats iront à la guerre...


End file.
